


[Podfic] Relief and Fear and Terror

by argentumlupine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary: Allura’s first thought, when Vox Machina had told her that a conclave of chromatic dragons had attacked Emon, had been wild, terrible relief that Kima was safe. 
 
  Kima’s first thought, when Vox Machina had told her that a conclave of chromatic dragons had attacked Emon, had been fear for Allura.
 
Podfic of the story by halwen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relief and Fear and Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739007) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20relief%20and%20fear%20and%20terror.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:05:31



## Audiofic archive download link

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20relief%20and%20fear%20and%20terror.mp3)

  
---


End file.
